


I’ll Keep Loving You Anyway

by artemisgrace



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisgrace/pseuds/artemisgrace
Summary: A few days after a particularly bad argument, Mink and Aoba are caught in the rain, and seek shelter in the nearest building . . . which turns out to be a love hotel. Emotional revelations and awkwardness ensue, followed by sexcapades.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission piece for a lovely person, and I enjoyed it immensely.   
> For those of you reading my other MinAo fic, the multi-chapter one, I want y'all to know that I'm slow in updating because my computer died for good and I've lost all of my documents. But I bought a new one!   
> If you want to commission me, contact me at artemisgracecommissions@gmail.com  
> If you wanna see what I'm up to, you can follow my Instagram: artemisgraceart

It had been a few days since their fight, but the tense silence continued. Time did not, at least so far, heal all wounds. 

It was horrible, Aoba thought, walking along the street with a terse and dull-eyed Mink. All this, the not speaking, avoiding each other’s eyes, it reminded Aoba all too much of the weeks when he’d first come to Mink, when the man had ignored him totally, breaking Aoba’s heart more with each passing day. They’d moved past it, mostly, but Aoba couldn’t deny that it still hurt to think about. It probably still would for a while. 

Aoba understood why Mink had ignored him, why he’d tried to make Aoba leave. Mink couldn’t forgive himself for the things he’d done to Aoba; he didn’t think that Aoba should forgive him. Aoba understood why, but he didn’t like it.

That’s what their argument had been about. Even now, Mink would still have moments where he sunk back into that gloomy, guilty mentality. Aoba hated it. He understood Mink’s feelings, but he couldn’t stand the way Mink would sink back into himself, away from Aoba, away from Aoba’s warmth, Aoba’s forgiveness.

This time, Aoba had yelled at Mink. He’d told the man, as he stood there silently, his tall frame rigid in shock at Aoba’s sudden outburst, his normally patient lover at the end of his rope. Aoba asked him, or rather shouted at him, why Mink would still say that Aoba shouldn’t be there when Aoba had chosen to come, to be with Mink? Aoba had been the one wronged, and as such it was his right to choose whether to forgive, or not. He had chosen to forgive. Why couldn’t Mink understand that? Why couldn’t Mink respect that?

Aoba had been mad at the time, but now his anger had faded, and only this uncomfortable quiet remained. He just wanted to talk to Mink again, to kiss him, to be wrapped up into those strong arms, but he didn’t know where to begin. What should he say?

Aoba’s thoughts were interrupted then by a sudden ice-cold sensation. It was a cloud burst, a sudden downpour, soaking through layers of clothing and freezing to the bone, making Aoba shiver as he put his arms above his head in a futile attempt to shield himself.

The onslaught of icy water suddenly abated and Aoba looked up to see that Mink was holding his own coat above Aoba to shield the smaller man’s head from the rain. It was as if there was a hand inside Aoba’s chest, squeezing his heart at the sight of Mink’s hair darkening and clinging to his face as it grew wetter. Mink could have shielded himself, but he chose Aoba. He always chose Aoba.

Aoba’s eyes stung with the salt of impending tears, and he blinked hard to keep them from spilling over.

Mink nudged Aoba’s shoulder, directing him towards a lighted building, a hotel, somewhere they could escape the downpour. They ran to it, darting inside to find themselves facing a somewhat startled desk-attendant. 

Aoba stood there, dripping ice water onto the unusually plush lobby carpet, as Mink paid for a room, his eyes still blurred from unshed tears. Mink received their key and led Aoba down one hall, then another, until they reached their room.

Mink gestured to Aoba that he could use the shower first, for which Aoba was grateful, as he continued to shiver and shudder from the cold seeping into his bones. He went straight into the bathroom, left his soaked clothing on the tiled floor, and stepped into the shower, the piping hot water warming him and relaxing every muscle.

It was about then that Aoba realized what kind of hotel this was, and a furious blush spread across his face.

Mink, for his own part, was confused. He’d never been in a hotel like this. The room seemed to be Valentine’s Day themed or something; he couldn’t think why else there would be this much red and pink and . . . a mirrored ceiling? Now that was just ridiculous overkill. 

Mink became more confused when Aoba stepped out of the shower, his movements stiff and his face red. Sure, they had fought and had yet to make up, but this wasn’t that kind of tense air. This was embarrassment. 

He went to take his own shower, leaving Aoba to sit awkwardly upon the enormous bed in a robe provided by the hotel that had been hanging in the bathroom. There was another hanging there, for Mink, and he put it on as he stepped out of the steamy shower, noting how much smaller it seemed on him than on Aoba. Aoba looked like he was swimming in his robe, the hem trailing along the floor as he walked, pooling around his legs as he sat. He looked so sweet, so endearing. 

Mink would apologize, he decided, seeing his cute Aoba curled up on the bed in a robe that was far too large for him. He couldn’t let this silence go on. But he’d have to work up to it. A sudden emotional moment out of the blue might make Aoba combust, not to mention that sappy stuff wasn’t exactly Mink’s forte. For Aoba, he would do his best.

Mink sat down on the bed, next to Aoba, and Mink could smell the rose soap Aoba had used, delicate but intoxicating. It was almost ridiculous how much Mink loved this man. Aoba was the reason Mink had not died a bitter man; Aoba was his everything. But . . . fuck . . . what should he say?

An awkward silence hung heavy over them like a rain-burdened cloud, until Aoba’s voice broke the silence.

“Mink . . .”

“Yes?” Mink responded, more nervously than he’d care to admit.

“I’m sorry . . .”

Mink opened his mouth to tell Aoba that he needn’t be sorry, that Mink himself ought to be the one apologizing, but Aoba cut him off.

“Let me speak. Please,” Aoba looked down, avoiding making eye contact as he often did whenever he spoke seriously, “I wanted to say sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did. I understand how uncertain you must be, even now. The things that happened, you know, before, they were hard on you as well as me. And . . . even if it’s hard . . . I’ll keep loving you anyway.”

“I’m sorry too, Aoba, that I made you feel as though I don’t care about your feelings. I really do care, even if I don’t always know how to show it. I shouldn’t have let my own insecurities hurt you. You’re the most important thing in the world to me.”

The prettiest blush spread across Aoba’s face, and Mink could see the glittering of unshed tears in the corners of his lover’s eyes.

“Can we just . . . go back to how it was before we fought?” Aoba asked, a couple tears escaping his eyes to roll down his face and drip off of his chin.

“No,” Mink said, reaching over to brush the salt water from Aoba’s face with calloused fingers, “we can be better than before. We can be open and considerate of each other, and we can be better every day.”

Aoba made a small snuffling noise, burying his face into Mink’s chest, and throwing his arms around Mink’s broad, muscular back. 

“Um . . . Aoba . . .”

“Yes, Mink?” Aoba said, pulling back to look up at Mink’s face.

“What sort of weird hotel is this?” Mink looked around, confused.

Oh god, Aoba thought, and he could feel his face heating up. In all the emotions and heartfelt speeches, he’d entirely forgotten about the embarrassing situation in which they’d found themselves. This was a love hotel . . . and apparently Mink didn’t know what that was.

Aoba did not want to be the person to explain it to him. But there was no one else to explain, and Mink was staring at him, and . . . well here it goes. So embarrassing . . .

“Mink . . . this is a love hotel . . .”

“A what?”

Internally, Aoba slapped a palm to his face in embarrassed exasperation. 

“It’s a hotel where lovers go . . . specifically to have sex.”

“But, couldn’t they do that at any hotel?”

“Yes, Mink,” Aoba sighed, “But love hotels are kinda themed around it.”

“Oh . . .” Mink looked as awkward as Aoba felt.

“So, um . . .” Aoba began, fighting down his embarrassment. He knew he’d have to be the one to say it; he could die of old age waiting for Mink to get it out, so he swallowed heavily before continuing, “Make-up sex?”  
Mink blinked, eyes widening in surprise, and Aoba began to feel very foolish as the awkward silence stretched just a bit too long, until Mink smiled, or rather smirked, at him.

“Of course, Aoba.”

Their lips met softly at first, a tentative step, a silent request for permission and a silent acceptance. A kiss as natural as breathing to the two of them, a sweetness and warmth craved, an intimacy easily shared. It was a promise, that they’d grow together through life, sharing their weaknesses along with their strengths, a pledge that this would be the first of many more kisses to come, even when they both found themselves old and grey. 

It was a squeeze to the heart, an overwhelming sentiment, and if Aoba weren’t so keen on something a bit different, he may have cried for the beauty of it. As it was, the warmth of his heart was matched with the warmth he could feel . . . below the belt, and it added a sense of urgency to their kisses, which grew heated in mere moments as Aoba first swept his tongue along the seam of Mink’s lips, begging entrance which Mink happily supplied.

Aoba moaned into Mink’s mouth as he felt a large, calloused hand slide up his spine and around to his chest, pushing aside the hotel robe to feel the heated skin of Aoba’s chest, teasing touches drawing small gasps from Aoba’s lungs. These movements were practiced, easy after over a year together. Mink knew just how to caress Aoba to give him pleasure, touches creating electric sensations that ran the length of his spine, causing him to arch into Mink, skin brushing skin, sighs falling from his lips like prayers.

That’s what they were to Mink; each little sound from Aoba was like a prayer, holy in a way. This time together was a blessing, one that Mink never would have thought he’d have, and all the more miraculous for it. And he would devote himself, like an apostle to his Lord, to this beautiful man. Aoba was Mink’s own personal savior.

Mink felt fingertips with blunted nails digging into his shoulders, and Aoba’s panting breaths upon the skin at the base of his neck.

“C’mon, Mink,” he breathed in a voice that seduced Mink all over again, “I want you. Hurry”

That was most certainly not a request Mink could refuse.

He lunged forward as he was bid, Aoba helping him along with eager hands, toppling them over so that Mink hovered above Aoba, his thigh resting between Aoba’s legs. Mink let out a low growl from the back of his throat as he felt Aoba move his hips, grinding against Mink with an enthusiasm that went straight to Mink’s cock.

But he wouldn’t rush this; this was special, reconnecting after their fight, affirming their promise to be open to each other . . . it wasn’t something that should be rushed. 

He leaned down to kiss Aoba once again, lazily exploring his mouth as his hand wandered downward, between Aoba’s spread legs, swallowing Aoba’s sigh as Mink’s fingers stroked the length of Aoba’s cock all too gently.

“Mmm . . . Mink!” Aoba gasped out, “Lube . . . haaa . . . there’s lube in the bedside table drawer.”

Mink chose not to question it, though he might ask Aoba, later, how he knew so much about love hotels . . .

With his other hand, he reached out to the drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube, and spread some across his fingers. It was strawberry scented, a sickly sweet, chemical scent, but it would do the job it was intended for just fine. He moved his now slippery fingers back down, further down than before, to smooth them gently across Aoba’s entrance, drawing a choked sort of moan from Aoba’s throat.

Aoba bit his lip as he felt Mink’s finger enter him, a low moan resonating deep in his chest and his head falling back into the ridiculous heart-shaped feather pillows that festooned the bed. Mink smirked at Aoba’s reaction, heart rate increasing as he watched Aoba’s reactions. His lover was ever so sensitive, and Mink loved watching him lose himself in sensation. He loved the pretty pink blush that would spread across Aoba’s face and chest, the arch of his spine as Mink’s fingers moved inside him, loved the flutter of Aoba’s long eyelashes, the sultry gaze that he leveled at Mink, hazel eyes glittering in the low light.

Mink opened Aoba up with care, going slow so as not to hurt him, and curling his fingertips in the exact motions Mink knew would bring Aoba pleasure. As he went, he did his best to cover Aoba’s form is kisses, to show him just how much Mink loved every inch, every breath, everything that was Aoba. 

After a few minutes, Mink could hold off no longer. Aoba was panting heavily, teetering on the edge of climax, and neither of them wanted this to end before the main event.

Mink gazed into Aoba’s eyes questioningly, and before he could ask, Aoba interrupted him.

“I’m ready. C’mon, Mink, hold me.”

Mink smiled. Aoba always knew exactly what was on Mink’s mind, and he knew just what to say to sooth it. He shrugged off his robe to join Aoba’s on the floor, and he felt the caress of Aoba’s eyes as if it were a physical touch, just as Aoba’s hands reached up again to pull Mink down into his embrace. 

Mink spread Aoba’s legs apart further to move between them, and he could feel Aoba’s gasp into the crook of his neck as Mink pushed in, Aoba’s arms tightening around Mink’s shoulders, drawing him further in, plastering his body over Aoba’s, bringing them as close together as two people could possibly get. 

Usually when they made love, they might start out slow and inevitably speed up as they grew closer to the edge, their movements becoming frantic, desperate even, but this time there was no such desperation, no hurry. Mink kept up his slow pace, his thrusts unhurried, deep and deliberate so that they could both feel it, this intense sweetness, their connection, both literal and figurative. 

It was strange to Aoba, but he found himself approaching the tipping point into ecstasy much sooner than usual, hovering there longer that he would have thought possible, lingering at the edge as he felt Mink move within him. He gasped and sighed into Mink’s mouth as they kissed, kneading his fingertips into the muscles of Mink’s back, feeling every curve and the dips of his spine, memorizing the landscape of Mink’s body, much as Mink did him. 

Even as Aoba began to come undone, Mink didn’t speed up, but kept his slow, steady pace, and Aoba could swear he’d never come so hard or so long in his life, his back arching, his head rolling back into the pillow and his mouth falling open into a long, drawn-out moan at the overwhelming sensation. Aoba could feel as much as hear Mink’s low groan as Aoba tightened around him, and he took all the more satisfaction in feeling Mink let it all go too, the strong, stoic man not nearly so stoic as he spent inside his lover.

They lay there together, breathing heavily as they come down from the high, suddenly aware of the sheen of sweat cooling on their skin. Aoba shivered from the chill and squirmed his way into Mink’s arms, his face nuzzling Mink’s chest. He could feel Mink’s heart rate still elevated, and he gave a small smile at knowing it was because of himself that Mink’s heart beat so quickly. Of, course, his own beat just as fast. They were linked now, ‘til death do them part, and their hearts beat in concert with each other.

A trip to the bathroom intended to be a second shower to clean up reverted instead to another round of love-making. Mink hoisted Aoba up onto the bathroom counter where he could perch, his arms around Mink’s shoulders and his legs wrapped tight around Mink’s waist, as Mink pounded into him, fingers gripping onto the counter’s edge for leverage so tightly that his knuckles turned white. They had already reaffirmed their emotional connection, this now, this was sheer animalistic passion, born of their hunger for each other, hard and fast and overwhelming in a way that they both loved. The slow and sensual was wonderful as well of course, but there was something so delicious in each knowing that the other couldn’t restrain himself, that this craving for each other could so overpower them.

When Aoba came again, his nails left red lines down Mink’s muscular back, and it would seem that this action drove Mink to the edge of reason, so overwhelmed with the pleasure of being inside Aoba, that his thrusts became rougher and harder. Aoba could only claw at Mink’s back and throw his head back to cry out his lover’s name, dizzy with the overstimulation, dragging his orgasm out so long it was on the verge of painful. He sighed as he felt Mink come inside him, feeling the warmth of Mink’s seed and the warmth of Mink’s breath at the base of Aoba’s neck as he rode out the pleasure. There was something so intimate about that, about feeling all of Mink inside, about Mink losing himself in Aoba. It would have been enough to get Aoba gong again, had he not already come twice in such a short time.

Aoba collapsed back against the wall, exhausted and thoroughly satisfied, and he took yet more satisfaction in the look that Mink gave him as he pulled out, his eyes raking over Aoba’s form, gleaming with sweat, his hair sticking to damp, flushed skin, his legs having fallen open so that Mink could see everything. Mink couldn’t get enough of Aoba, of touching him, of looking at him, and Aoba blushed as Mink’s eyes lingered below his waist, straying to where they had been connected. He thought to close his legs, to hide himself, but he didn’t. He’d already shared everything with Mink; there was nothing to hide. Mink appreciated Aoba in ways Aoba couldn’t possibly understand, and although it might sometimes be embarrassing, Aoba wouldn’t change a thing about it. 

Mink’s eyes roamed back up Aoba’s body to meet his eyes, and Aoba stretched his arms out, silently asking Mink to pick him up, as he was fairly sure he could hardly walk at that moment. Mink took Aoba into his arms as he was bid, and moved to take them both into the shower, until he felt Aoba poke him in the chest to get his attention.

“Too tired Mink . . . let’s go to bed.”

Mink smiled; Aoba was so cute when he was tired, his eyes bleary as he blinked heavily, fighting the weight of his eyelids. He sat Aoba down upon the bed and, seeing Aoba lightly shivering at the chill of the sweat cooling on his skin, he wrapped Aoba up in Mink’s flannel shirt, the garment big enough to be a dress on Aoba’s body. 

Aoba didn’t protest as Mink tucked him into bed, although Aoba’s clinginess made it a bit of a challenge, attaching himself to Mink with grabby hands whenever the man got close enough. As Mink slid under the covers, Aoba scooted over under the blankets until he could wrap himself around Mink in a position that reminded Mink of the baby koala at the zoo they’d visited together. The thought brought a little smile to his face as he wrapped his arms around his lover, drifting off into a deep, deep sleep of contentment.

In the morning, Aoba woke with blurry vision until he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with closed fists, He could remember the last time he’d slept so hard; it had been wonderfully relaxing. He could feel a weight no longer upon his shoulders and he was sure it wasn’t all due to a good sleep; it was such a relief to have made up with Mink . . . twice. He rolled his eyes at his own dumb joke and turned his gaze to the window, which was covered by heavy drapes in the same wine-red that seemed to be the theme. He couldn’t see any light through it and, looking about the room, he couldn’t see a clock, so he couldn’t be sure what time it was. He felt as though he’d slept for a year. 

He flipped back the covers, and blushed as his bare legs were revealed, sporting more than a few love-bites on the thighs. He had forgotten that he was still wearing nothing but Mink’s flannel shirt from the night before. He stood from the bed and went over to the window. Throwing back the curtains, Aoba found it to still be mostly dark outside, the time not long past dawn, the sun’s light only just brushing the underbellies of the rain clouds still remaining from the storm. 

He started for a moment when he felt two large arms come to circle around his waist, until he heard Mink’s deep voice in his ear.

“You look so good in my shirt, Aoba.”

“What are you talking about?” Aoba snorted, “I look like I’m swimming in this. Looks like a dress.”

“It’s endearing,” Mink said, nuzzling his face into the sleep-tangled blue hair of Aoba’s head, “reminds me how you’re mine and I am yours.”

Aoba blushed, “I am, Mink. And you are most definitely mine.”

Neither of them was very good with the phrase “I love you;” Aoba was too prone to embarrassment, and over so many years without love, Mink found it a bit too foreign to say casually. This was their way of saying what they couldn’t bring themselves to say easily. They understood each other whether or not they used the traditional phrase to speak it.

The hand on Aoba’s waist began to stray downwards, and Aoba made no move to stop it, rather he leaned back into Mink’s chest, letting his eyes flutter closed as he felt Mink’s heartbeat speeding up against his back. Mink could never get enough of him, and the feeling was mutual.

“You really are so enticing, Aoba,” Mink crooned, leaning down to press a kiss to Aoba’s shoulder.

“M-Mink . . .” Aoba let out a stuttering sigh, feeling a warmth spreading across his face and in the pit of his gut. 

He let himself get lost in the moment, and it wasn’t until Mink was pushing into him from behind that Aoba suddenly remembered where they were: pressed up against the glass of a love hotel window with the sun rising to illuminate them in their passionate, and compromising, position.

He wanted to care, and embarrassment did indeed begin to rise in his chest, but then Mink’s hips pushed forward, and all rational thought left his mind, replaced with only the thought of Mink, and intense sensation. It was the strangest feeling, the chill of the glass against his chest and the heat of Mink’s body pressed up behind him, the contrasting temperatures overwhelming him all the more.

All he could feel was Mink, all he could smell was Mink, and all he could hear was Mink, as the man whispered into Aoba’s ear, the cooing of praise punctuated by deep grunts and low moans as he indulged in Aoba’s warmth.

“You feel so good Aoba,” Mink whispered gruffly, his hot breath tickling the shell of Aoba’s ear, making him shiver, “You’re so tight around me, drawing me in . . . do you enjoy having me inside you? Tell me Aoba,” he punctuated the demand with a particularly well-aimed thrust, drawing a loud moan from Aoba’s throat.

“Ahhh . . . Mink . . . ha . . . ahhhh!”

“Do you love this Aoba? My cock inside you, making you moan out my name? Tell me, how does it feel?”

“Ah! Mink- it feels good!” Aoba choked out, rocking back into Mink’s hips, taking him ever deeper.

“You love having me inside you?”

“Ah! Ohhh, yes, yes! I do! I love it!”

“Love what, Aoba?” Mink’s voice was becoming rougher, his thrusts less controlled, and Aoba could tell that he was getting close, that he was approaching the same precipice that Aoba himself teetered on.

“Ah! Ah! Y-Your cock, I love it!” Aoba couldn’t control his voice any longer, his climax approaching fast.

“Aoba . . .” 

Mink lowly moaned out Aoba’s name, and Aoba was gone, coming hard against the window with a moan that bordered on a scream, his body jerking with the intensity of it as Mink fucked him through his orgasm, the overstimulation bringing tears to his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure.

A shuddering sigh left Mink’s throat, and Aoba could feel a wet warmth filling him up inside as Mink came too, clutching Aoba to him and breathing heavily into the crook of Aoba’s neck.

“You know, Mink,” Aoba panted as they both came down from their highs, “we should come to love hotels more often.”


End file.
